happy birthday to me
by TrueLoveIsSacrifice
Summary: It's Regina's birthday and no one remembers to tell her; not even Henry. She's had a rough day at work, and is ready to go home, relax, and drown her sorrows away with a bottle of wine and a bubble bath. What she doesn't expect is to find someone in her kitchen, smiling brightly at her with a poorly-made cake sitting on the counter.


**I got this prompt off of tumblr. Be sure to review and tell me what you thought!**

_**Imagine Person A has an awful birthday and everyone forgets. When they get home, they discover B baked them a cake. Bonus: the cake is poorly made, but made with love.**_

No one had remembered.

Not even Henry, which is who she expected to say it before anyone else.

But no one had said it.

Not Snow, not David, not Kathryn. No one. Sydney didn't even act any different than usual.

If she expected a surprise party, she could have easily decided that's what was going on. But everyone would still be acting different then, but it was just a normal day in Storybrooke.

But it was her birthday.

It was her birthday and no one had remembered. Not even her son.

She wanted to yell at everyone for not remembering but decided against it. She wasn't going to be one of those people.

Everyone had remembered the year before, and the year before that, and the year before that. Even Emma had told her happy birthday and taken her out for drinks.

Not this year.

Everyone was so focused on the Queens of Darkness that they had forgotten about her.

She'd had a long day in the office, and was especially irate today. She had contemplated whether she wanted to go out and celebrate by herself or call Kathryn.

She decided she didn't want to celebrate at all.

All she really wanted right now was to home, draw a warm bubble bath, get a glass of wine, turn music on, light candles, and soak until the bath water was cold.

Henry was staying with Emma tonight, so she wouldn't have to worry about taking care of him.

She stepped into the foyer and toed her heels off, setting them beside the door and not even bothering to put them up in her room. She exhaustedly threw her purse and keys on the table and sighed as she pulled her coat off. She noncommittally hung it on the coatrack before walking upstairs to fill up the bathtub.

She walked into the bathroom connected to her bedroom and slipped her blouse and slacks off, now only in her tank top, underwear, and knee-highs.

"Happy birthday to me," she grumbled.

She walked downstairs and a mouth-watering smell suddenly overcame her. She furrowed her eyebrows as she followed the smell into the kitchen.

Her eyes widened as she saw Emma, standing in her kitchen. Her face and her long trench coat had flour on it.

She was about ready to yell at Emma for making a mess of her kitchen, but the blonde turned around and their eyes met.

She smiled sheepishly. "Happy birthday, Regina."

Regina's eyebrows furrowed and her face softened as she took in the poorly made cake on the counter. 'Happy birthday, Regina' was written across the top in icing.

"You remembered?" Regina asked disbelievingly.

"Of course I did," Emma said with furrowed eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I?"

The tears in Regina's eyes told her everything.

"Oh," she said softly. "Henry too?"

"Yes," Regina answered quietly. "Henry too."

"God, Regina. I'm so sorry." Emma took a few steps towards her and pulled her into a hug. Regina stood there awkwardly, letting Emma embrace her as her eyes widened and she held her hands by her sides. She slowly wrapped her arms around Emma, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Emma closed her eyes and inhaled Regina's scent, sighing softly.

Regina's eyes fluttered closed as she smiled and gasped softly as she felt Emma's fingernails dig into her scalp.

"Happy birthday, Regina," she whispered against the warm flesh of her neck. They pulled away and for the first time since the brunette had walked into the kitchen, Emma took in her attire.

Her eyes started at her bare feet, and she decided that for some odd reason, that was probably the single most attractive thing she had seen on Regina.

Her eyes trailed up her long legs, stopping at the top of her thigh-high pantyhose as her jaw clenched. Her eyes moved up her thighs and over her dark purple lace underwear, up her tank top-covered stomach, and stopped at her ample breasts peeking out from behind her top.

Her eyes met Regina's and the brunette inhaled sharply as she saw how dark and big Emma's pupils were.

She wanted her.

"Emma," Regina said softly, quietly. _A warning._

"Regina," Emma said, taking a step closer to her. Regina's eyes looked down at the click of heels, and realized that Emma was wearing black fuck-me pumps. Emma reached up and started untying her coat.

"_Emma."_

_Another warning. _

One the blonde didn't head to.

Her trench coat hit the floor and Regina's sharp inhale caused Emma's breath to hitch in her throat.

Regina's eyes darkened incredibly as she took Emma's form in. The blonde was wearing a red lace thong with bows on the hips, and her hand reached up behind her to take her hair out of its messy ponytail. Her hair was curled beautifully, and she shook her curls as they fell across her shoulders. The only thing covering her breasts was a giant, red bow.

Regina's eyes widened almost comically as she stared at Emma's ample cleavage, and Emma gulped nervously. The blonde had a lot of chest but didn't really like showing it. Regina wished she had known this earlier.

"Emma," she whispered breathily.

"Can I give you your birthday present now?"

Regina tried to think of an excuse, but came up with none. Then her eyes landed on the cake sitting on the counter.

"I– I'm a bit famished," she stuttered, grabbing one of the plates and making to cut a piece of cake off. "I want to open my present after I eat a piece of cake." She gasped and her eyes darkened as she felt warmth press against her back, and Emma's hand came out to reach for her wrist. She felt Emma's cleavage against her back and gulped audibly.

Emma moved their hands towards the cake, and ran Regina's pointer finger through the maple-flavored icing, gathering a lot of it on her finger as she stepped beside Regina. She looked into dilated velvet eyes, and slowly brought Regina's finger to her lips.

Her tongue slipped out and she tauntingly licked all the icing off of Regina's finger. The brunette's legs nearly gave on her, as Emma never looked away as she cleaned her finger off.

Emma released Regina's wrist and took another step towards her, and the brunette took a step back. Emma now had her pinned against the counter, and she looked down at Regina's lips before her eyes flicked up to look into Regina's.

She brought her finger, which was covered in icing, to Regina's lips. She opened her mouth and closed it around Emma's digit, sucking and licking the icing off of her finger, releasing it with a pop. Regina's eyes flicked down to Emma's lips and she saw the little dab of icing on her lower lip.

Emma leaned in and licked the dab of icing off of the corner of Regina's mouth, causing the brunette to shudder beneath her. She moved her lips to the right, pressing them to Regina's and putting her hands on her hips as she rocked her own into the brunette's.

Regina gasped as she felt Emma's tongue seek entrance into her mouth, licking the roof of her mouth. She moaned when she tasted the icing on the blonde's tongue, her own dancing on top of it. Emma licked the roof of her mouth again, biting her lip and releasing it with a delicious pop.

Emma pulled away and picked Regina up, placing her on the counter as her lips attacked the brunette's neck. She nibbled at warm flesh as her hands found Regina's thighs, trailing up them as she bit down on the junction between Regina's neck and shoulder.

Emma pulled Regina's tank top over her head, immediately attacking her ample cleavage with tongue and lips and teeth. She bit down on Regina's breast hard, and the brunette moaned loudly as Emma pulled away. It was already turning purple, and she could feel the heat building up at her center.

Emma reached behind her and unclasped her bra, her pupils dilating even more when she took in Regina's chest. She latched her lip onto a dark nipple, sucking and pulling at it with her teeth. Regina moaned and dug her fingernails into Emma's scalp. Regina's back arched, pushing her breast further into Emma's mouth. The blonde let it go with a pop, moving to the other one and doing the same.

Emma abruptly pulled away and Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" She asked breathlessly.

"Do you want to unwrap your present?"

Regina's eyes flicked down to the bow across Emma's chest, and then back up into her eyes.

"Yes," she said firmly. Emma took a step closer and Regina's hands shakily reached out. She pulled the loose end of the bow, and the fabric slowly fell away from Emma's chest. Regina's breath caught in her throat as she took in Emma's dusty pink nipples and firm, beautiful breasts. Her eyes couldn't move away from Emma's abs, and she wanted to rake her nails down them and graze them with her teeth and lick them all over.

"You're so sexy," Regina whispers, her eyes flicking up to meet Emma's. The blonde gulps and takes a step towards Regina, and the brunette pulled her closer by her hips. Emma started kissing her neck, and kissed down her stomach. When she kissed just above her center, Regina gasped sharply and pushed her away.

"Wait."

Emma looked up at her disbelievingly. "What?"

"I– I can't do this."

Emma laughed as she leaned back in and started kissing Regina's stomach. Regina was trying to get Emma to stop, but her body was betraying her and leaning further into Emma's touch, wanting more. _Needing _more.

"No, Emma, I'm being serious." She tried to push Emma away, but the blonde wouldn't budge as she kissed up Regina's chest and over her breasts.

"Em–" her breath caught in her throat and she choked on her words as Emma cupped her roughly. "Oh god," she moaned.

Regina gave in and let her body succumb to the feel of Emma, and her back arched as Emma bit her breast again. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to hold back the words, because she couldn't do this, because she was seeing Robin. But he was gone and she hadn't had sex with anyone for months and she had wanted to have sex with Emma from the moment she said '_You're_ Henry's birth mother?'

She tried to hold the words back as best she could, but when Emma placed her hand on Regina's hip as she kissed her neck, the words came out in a deep, raspy command.

"Get on your knees."

Emma's eyes flicked up to hers and she gulped as Regina hopped off of the counter and harshly pushed Emma down. She fell to her knees and looked up at Regina through hooded eyelashes as she hooked her thumbs on the inside of Regina's lace underwear and pulled them down her legs. Her eyes fluttered closed as she inhaled the sweet scent of Regina's arousal.

She grabbed a hold of the back of Regina's thigh and brought it up, placing it on her shoulder. This position gave her a magnificent view of Regina's practically dripping sex, and she looked up at Regina again as she licked the length of her.

Regina's hips jerked slightly and she took in a deep breath as Emma kissed her center, teasing her with her tongue and teeth.

"Damn it, Emma," Regina cursed, "quit teasing and just _fuck me_ already." Emma's own center tingled as those words left Regina's mouth, and almost as soon as they did she plunged her tongue inside of wet folds. Regina's hips jerked forwards and she moaned as she dug her fingernails into Emma's scalp.

The blonde curled her tongue inside of Regina and the brunette whimpered. Emma reached up and kneaded Regina's breast, rubbing her nipples with her thumb until they were taut. Regina whimpered and her body went rigid as the delicious waves of ecstasy rolled through her every nerve ending. She came blissfully, and looked so beautiful doing so that Emma couldn't help but smile after she had licked up the remnants of Regina's orgasm.

"Mm, I knew you were a talker," Regina said, bringing Emma closer by her hips, "but I never knew you were _that _talented with your mouth."

Emma smirked as she leaned in and kissed Regina soundly, causing the brunette to moan at the taste of herself on Emma's lips and tongue.

"My turn," she mumbled against Emma's lips.

Regina grabbed Emma's ass and pulled her flush against her, gasping as their bare chests touched.

"Nuh-uh," Emma said, pulling away. "As much as I want to, this night is all about you."

"Okay, well… Do you want to give me what I want?" Regina purred as she placed her hands on the blonde's hips and pulled Emma slightly closer.

"Of course," Emma said.

"Then let me do what I want."

"And what would that be?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow. Regina smirked at her as she reached between them, slipping her finger inside of wet folds.

"I want to fuck you with a strap-on."

X

Regina slowly lowered her hips, pressing the tip to Emma's center and pushing in a little further. Emma's mouth fell open in a silent moan as Regina very slowly, tauntingly entered her, allowing Emma's muscles to get used to the intrusion.

"Okay," Emma whispered breathlessly, nodding her head as Regina looked down at her with questioning eyes. Regina slowly began to rock her hips, pulling in and out of Emma with a soft rhythm.

Emma gasped with each thrust, and as Emma's body got used to it, Regina quickened her pace. The blonde's hands flew behind Regina and dug into her back, needing to grab a hold of something. She felt like Regina was her anchor, the only thing keeping her from floating away. And the exact reason she might float away.

She had always felt like that.

Regina buried her face in Emma's neck as she quickened her pace, thrusting in and out of Emma with brutal force. It hurt, but Emma didn't mind because sometimes pain was good. And she wasn't about to stop Regina either, because just the look on her face could make Emma come.

Emma was panting breathlessly with every thrust, her staccato moans filling the air as Regina groaned. Emma closed her eyes and bit her lip, moaning out a sound that was similar to a groan and a pant.

One of her hands fell beside her head and grasped the bed sheets in a deathlike grip, and Regina brought her hips down one more time.

Emma's mouth fell open in a silent scream, but the moan soon came tumbling from behind plump lips and Regina came along with her.

"Regina," Emma moaned loudly, biting hard into Regina's shoulder to stifle her screams. Regina fell against her in a sweaty pile of tangled limbs and breathy moans.

Regina couldn't help but stare at Emma as she came undone, and she thought it was the single most beautiful thing she had ever seen. And she loved that she was the cause of it.

"You're so beautiful when you come," Regina says quietly, and Emma smiles sheepishly up at her as she closes her eyes.

As they both caught their breath, Regina slowly pulled out of her and plopped down on the bed beside her, taking the strap-on off and throwing it beside the bed.

Emma leaned over and pressed a loving, soundly kiss to Regina's plump, sweaty lips.

"Happy birthday, Regina," Emma said softly, smiling down at the brunette as she put her hand on the other side of her body, and leaned against it as she kissed Regina's lips again.

"Happy birthday," she mumbled against the skin of Regina's neck.

"Happy birthday." Now her breast. "Happy birthday." Her stomach. "Happy birthday." Her center. "Happy birthday." Her thigh. "Happy birthday." Her lips.

Emma grazed her fingers down Regina's breasts, abdomen, and center, not bothering to tease the brunette before slowly entering two fingers inside of her velvet walls.

The brunette's back arched off of the bed and she closed her eyes blissfully as Emma kissed behind her ear.

She forced the words out of her mouth in a breathy moan.

"Happy birthday to me."


End file.
